The present disclosure relates to a bobbin holding member that holds a bobbin to be used in a sewing machine and a storage case for it.
Conventionally, a bobbin (thread winder) for use in a sewing machine has been generally stored in an accessory storage case of the body of the sewing machine or a tidy. However, a thread wound around the bobbin may have been released and entangled in the storage case or the tidy. Furthermore, when taking out the bobbin and using it, it has been necessary to disentangle the thread or rewind it around the bobbin by hand, resulting in troublesome handling. To solve the problem, for example, a thread winding clip has been proposed which is shaped like a circle having one open end by externally folding back both edges of a plate made of metal etc. The bobbin is arranged to be sandwiched when its body section is pressed into the inner thread winding clip. Then, a plurality of such thread winding clips can be fixed inside the storage case or the tidy with an adhesive agent, to easily store a plurality of the bobbins in a condition where they are set in order. Besides, such a bobbin tidy structure has been proposed that U-shaped cross-sectional bobbin catching strips each of which laterally sandwiches the middle body section of the bobbin may be lined up on the inner bottom surface of the tidy.
However, the thread winding clips described above can be fixed on inside a tidy etc. to store the bobbins in order, and if the thread winding clips are unfixed, they may be scattered in the tidy, thus problematically disabling storing the bobbins in order. Moreover, once the thread winding clips are fixed on inside the tidy etc. with an adhesive agent, they cannot be detached, thereby restricting a space for storing the bobbins in the tidy. It may lead also to such poor usability that accessories (for example, a pair of scissors, various pressers, needles, screwdrivers, etc.) other than the bobbins cannot newly be stored in the tidy. On the other hand, the bobbin tidy described above has bobbin catching strips lined up on its inner bottom surface, so that most of the inner space of the tidy may be occupied by storing the bobbins. This may also has a problem that is similar to that of the aforesaid thread winding clip that the accessories other than the bobbins cannot be stored so much.